The Trek: A Journey to Remember
This story is about a journey across wide plains and treacherous mountains. It is a fantasy story and hopefully you will enjoy it! It was a bright and sunny day in the low lying court of New Haven. The water that dripped within the elderly fountains seemed to gleam much like the smiles of those passing by. Citizens of the bustling town rushed back and forth through shops, stalls, and any cranny you could buy fruit. Our unsuspecting hero, Nilloc. was perched precariously above the city on a nest like structure near the old bell tower. He watched the scenes unfold with great amusement and curiousity. It always brought a smile to his face to see those he so carefully viewed. His stomach rumbled in anxiety though. Nilloc hadn't eaten in many-a-day due to his lack of funding. He wasn't the knight in shining armor he dreamed of being. force pushed him to snatch away as much as he could. The warm and homely scents of breads and cheeses drifted into his nose but his good will fought against them. He soon grew restless again, this time being forced from his perch onto the ground from the sweet smells. A cart was placed not fifty feet from him. It sat, unwatched by all, yet loaded to the brim with goods. "Just one taste" He thought. Nilloc crept towards the defensless store and as he came near, he reached out with his trembling hand. Right as he was about to grasp a tender looking piece of meat from the board; "WHAM". A knife was driven into the hard wood nearly an inch from his flesh. Nillloc quickly grapped the piece and ran as fast as he could. His pursuer, though a portly man, was quite fast on his short legs. He chased him up the stone path, avoiding all of the uneven rocks. It was easy to trip on the surface. Finally as they reached the great gates of the palace, the shopkeeper let out a grand shout with the last of the air in his overworked lungs. "Stop him" he screeched. At this the tired guards, weary from their overnight shift, grabbed Nilloc with a surprising amount of force. They dragged his body into the throne room with his legs limply drifting over the smooth tile floor. With one mighty bound they tossed him onto his knees in front of the crowned silhouette. The king took one glance at the young thief and simply grunted the words "Off with his head." Just when all spirits were lost though a young and sweet voice overcame the murmerous discussions echoing throughout the cave-like room. She emerged from a dense group in the center and knelt beside the battered figure of Nilloc. The youth took one glance at the young lady beside him and was instantly dazed with amazement. She had black hair that resembled the stones that all man treasured. Her eyes, soft like clouds. produced a welcoming sight that calmed even the belligerent king. Her dainty touch on his broad shoulder felt like the touch of something greater than that of a human but that of an angel. With a soft breath he asked "What is your name?" WIth this she replied in a heavenly voice, "My name is INSERTNAME." Preperations INSERTNAME" he parroted. The name hung in his thoughts even as he was thrown into the mud on the edge of the fortress. She had spared his life yet he felt as if something greater had happened. Nevertheless, he was once again wandering the now vacant streets. The shopkeepers and their customers had retreated back to their small domains, only to come back the very next day. After cleaning the filth from te tatterd robes on his back, he started to seek shelter. Once again, Nilloc settled upon his perch overlooking the now ghostly town. It was his favored home. The shingles were worn from where he frequently stood. There were marks on the weathered roofing where his hands had thrusted his seemingly weightless body up the side of the building. It wasn't long before the chilling winds had rocked him into a deep sleep. The sun finally shone above the horizon and with this, the dazed eyes of Nilloc rose in a weary struggle. Eventually the pain of youthful vision against bright light no longer plagued him. He stretched out and began to prepare for another day in the life of an outcast. He leapt from the shadows and on to a dusty patch of ground. Not knowing what to do, he decided to gather some food. After all, he couldn't steal for life as he had learned yesterday. Once again though he scavenged the land and could no longer find a free food supply. Nilloc refused to live off of the scraps of others. Though his morals told him otherwise, he gave in and traveled to the King's garden to "borrow" some fruits and vegetables. Though the sun was high on it's morning path, the heat did not discourage Nilloc as he had much experience in the blistering waves. He managed to roll up a few apples in his shirt before a bellowing shout rang in his ears. "Stop Thief!" Once again they had caught him red handed. To run would be a task. Quickly lloking back on his foe, Nilloc realized the lean and tall man could easily catch up to him. With this knowledge, he simply put the fruit down and sat until his opponent had arrived. Soon after the man came, running as swift as a river, down to the stump where Nilloc sat. "What on Earth are you doing?" he exclaimed. "I am simply down on my luck and I need more food." The man frowned and after a few seconds thought, he picked up Nilloc by the arm and once again, the small figure of the boy was dragged into the throne room. Expecting another death sentence, he kneeled silently. The blood rushed through his veins. Fear was rarely present around him but when it was, it plagued his insides. His heart couldn't seem to catch up with the need in his body. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, the King finally bellowed from his perch. "Dear Boy. This is the second time you have stolen from me and I do not appreciate it. Therefore I want you out of my domain. But there is a catch. If you so choose, I can assign you to a trek with other thieves from this great city. You and your party will travel across the lands to find the artifacts stolen from me many years ago. If you want this, meet at the Longhouse at noon tommorow." A sigh of relief went throughout his body. He was spared and he could leave peacefully. He slowly trotted home, the sun setting on the horizon. He climbed up in hjis nest and rested. Just before he crept into a warm sleep, he realized this though. Those artifacts are priceless items, stolen by bandits. If he retrieved them he could be a hero and no longer feed off of theft. The thought was still in his mind when he finally dozed off. Category:Fantasy Category:Nautilus747